calvin_and_hobbes_elite_force_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree Davenport
Biography Background Bree is a bionic superhuman and superhero hybrid who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, her new stepbrother Leo took her, along with Adam and Chase, out of the lab in which they lived and showed them the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown", and that Douglas was her real creator who wanted to use her and her siblings as bionic soldiers. In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip, because she wanted freedom, and thought that being bionic was stopping her from the normal teenage life that she wanted. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind who was Douglas' evil partner. Her secret was revealed to the world by Krane's lead soldier, a bionic girl known as S-1. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Bree also faced against Dr. Gao, a bionic mad scientist who sought to wipe out all life on Earth. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, she, along with the rest of her siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. After the students got the bionic upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore, therefore Bree and Chase agreed to join the Elite Force. Season 1 Bree joined the Elite Force with Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Chase. Her super speed was very handy in fighting Roman and Riker. She was not thrilled to have Calvin in the penthouse, but she told him that he was better than Chase. Personality Bree can sometimes be bossy and annoying. She often gets annoyed by her brother Chase. Bionic ABilities * Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. Before her upgrade, she could run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. According to Leo, she could run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she believed she could run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run faster than she used to and stated she could search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. She was also able to run 20 miles in about a second in Need for Speed, thus moving at 72,000 miles per hour. ** Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. ** Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. ** Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. ** Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. ** Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. * Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ** Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Super Jump: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She can achieve this by gaining momentum with her super speed. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. * Wallcrawling: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Super Agility: Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, she can perform aerial cartwheels, and high flips. * Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her, and she can take a hit from Skylar's super strength. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). * Extreme Climate Resistance: 'Bree, like her brothers, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, she only needed her mission suit. It's not known if this ability is at the same extent as Skylar, but her upgraded chip probably puts her at that level. Bree has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. Superpowers *'''Proton Disk: Bree can create proton discs to throw. *'Thermo-Touch:' She can burn anything she touches. Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' In the Lab Rats episode Chip Switch, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. *'Super Strength:' This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. *'Commando App:' In the Lab Rats episode Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella". Credits http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Bree_Davenport Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2016 Category:Bionic Category:Female Characters Category:Superpowered Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Davenport Family Category:Lab Rats Characters